thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lebendköder
Zitat Gruppierungen Woodbury-Flüchtlinge *Governor *Caesar Martinez *Shumpert Familie Chambler *David Chambler *Lilly Chambler *Tara Chambler *Meghan Chambler Zombies *Bill Jenkins *Zombie 32 *Zombie 109 *Zombie 114 *Zombie 134 Orte der Handlungen * Feuerstelle * Woodbury * Mehrfamilienhaus * Altenheim * Zombie-Falle Kurzbeschreibung Nach dem Massaker an seinen eigenen Leuten wird der Governor von Martinez und Shumpert verlassen. Die Enttäuschung sitzt tief und so macht sich Philip auf den Weg nach Woodbury, um es zu zerstören. Anschließend durchstreift er einige Wochen das Land, bis er an einem Ort ankommt, in dem er die Familie Chambler trifft. Sie nehmen den verwahrlosten Mann auf, was er ihnen mit einigen Gefallen dankt. Als das Familienoberhaupt krankheitsbedingt stirbt, zurückkommt und eine seiner Töchter angreift, erledigt Philip ihn. Durch diese Tat ist das Vertrauen, insbesondere der kleinen Meghan, ihm gegenüber gestört. Erst als sie sich auf den Weg zu einem anderen Ort machen und von einer Gruppe Zombies verfolgt werden, vertraut die Kleine dem Unbekannten wieder und ihnen gelingt die Flucht. Philip stürzt mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm in eine Zombie-Falle. Dort gelingt es ihm einige Zombies zu töten, als Martinez plötzlich von oben in die Grube schaut. Vorspann Nach dem Massaker an seinen Leuten fährt der Governor mit Caesar Martinez und Shumpert zu einem abgelegenen Ort und bauen ihre Zelte auf. Philip ist noch traumatisiert und reagiert auf gar nichts. So unternimmt er nichts, als sich ein Zombie nähert, während er am Lagerfeuer sitzt. Martinez erschießt die Untote schließlich. Am nächsten Morgen kommt der Governor aus seinem Zelt und stellt fest, dass ihn seine beiden Begleiter in der Nacht verlassen haben. Philip fährt daraufhin nach Woodbury, um es zu zerstören. Anschließend macht er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Nach einigen Monaten kommt er an einem Schuppen vorbei, auf dessen Wand einige Nachrichten an Brian Heriot stehen. Unbeeindruckt geht er weiter, bis er in einem Ort ankommt, in dem er schließlich zusammenbricht. Als er die Augen nochmal öffnet, sieht er ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Fenster eines Mehrfamilienhauses schauen. Er rappelt sich wieder auf und durchsucht das Haus, bis er an einer Tür ankommt und von einer Frau in Empfang genommen wird, die mit einem Baseball-Schläger bewaffnet ist. Schließlich geht die Tür weiter auf und eine weitere Frau, bewaffnet mit einer Pistole, steht vor ihm. Er kommt der Aufforderung nach, sich zu entwaffnen und legt seinen Pistolengürtel ab. Handlung der Folge Der Governor berichtet der Chambler Familie, wie er aus Woodbury nur knapp entkommen ist. Dabei erklärt er, dass die Stadt aufgrund des Anführers gefallen ist. Tara glaubt ihm die Geschichte. Lilly erklärt, dass sie sich seit dem Zombieausbruch verstecken und auf Rettung warten. Danach möchte sie wissen, ob der Unbekannte im Haus bleiben möchte. Dieser erklärt, dass er nur übernachten möchte. Tara berichtet stolz von ihrer Waffe und droht ihm. Als er die Bedingungen akzeptiert hat, gibt sie ihm seinen Pistolengürtel zurück. Lilly nimmt jedoch zuvor die Waffe heraus. Tara fragt nach seinem Namen. Nach einer Pause erklärt der Unbekannte, dass er Brian Hariot heißt. In seinem Zimmer isst Brian eine Dose mit Fisch. Lilly klopft an der Tür und gibt ihm einen Teller Butterbohnen. Er dankt und schließt die Tür. Danach entleert er den Teller über das Fenster. Den Löffel nimmt er, um weiter seinen Fisch zu essen. Meghan und David spielen eine Runde Backgammon. Ihnen fehlt jedoch ein zweiter Würfel. Meghan bastelt einen Ersatz, indem sie die Zahlen auf Papierschnipsel schreibt. Danach werden diese gemischt und gezogen. Lilly versucht zu ihr durchzudringen, doch das Mädchen spricht nicht mit ihr. Die beiden erwachsenen Schwestern sprechen über das Kind. Lilly meint, dass sie nicht mäklig ist, jedoch Angst hat. Tara bemerkt etwas an der Tür. Sie öffnet und sieht Brian am Boden, der seinen Teller zurückgibt. Sie fordert ihn auf, sein Geschirr selbst zu waschen. Lilly bietet ihm einen Platz an. Sie essen einige Snacks und erklären, wie ihr Vater sie evakuiert hat, als alles anfing. Er fuhr für eine Lebensmittelfirma. Dank dessen hatten sie immer genug der Snacks. David will sich ausruhen. Tara bittet Brian um Mithilfe, doch dieser rührt sich zunächst nicht. Er nimmt dann David auf den Arm und trägt ihn allein zum Bett. In seinem Zimmer erzählt David von den Untoten im Obergeschoss und wie Tara schon mehrfach versucht hat, sie zu erledigen, sie jedoch nur in Ställe einsperren konnte. David konnte sie überzeugen nicht mehr hinaufzugehen, damit sie Munition sparen. Er schweift ab und erzählt wie glücklich er mit seinen Töchtern ist. Als Brian gehen möchte, ruft ihn David zurück und bittet ihn, ein Backgammon Spiel für Meghan zu holen. Der Mann geht mit einer Taschenlampe hinauf in das Zimmer von Bill Jenkins. Er findet das Spiel wie angegeben unter dem Bett neben ein paar Patronen, die er sich einsteckt. Dann hört er ein Geräusch. Er geht hinüber zum Badezimmer und sieht dort einen Rollstuhl stehen. Hinter dem Vorhang sieht er den zombifizierten Mr. Jenkins. Ihm fehlen zwei Beine, die er bereits vor der Apokalypse verloren hat. Brian nimmt sein Messer und ersticht den Untoten. Dann nimmt er den Revolver, den dieser Untote noch bei sich trägt und steckt ihn sich ein. Er bringt das Spiel zu dem Großvater und dem kleinen Mädchen. Lilly dankt ihm dafür. In seinem Zimmer nimmt er das Familienfoto mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind hervor. Er knickt sein Abbild weg und legt das Bild auf den Tisch. Am nächsten Morgen besucht ihn Lilly. Sie sieht das Foto, das Brian sofort nimmt und versteckt. Ohne dies zu beachten, will Lilly ihm eine Tüte überreichen, die Brian jedoch ablehnt. Sie wirft es ihm dennoch zu, woraufhin der Mann erschrickt. Sie will ihm seine Pistole zurückgeben. Brian überlässt sie ihr, denn sie brauchen die zweite Waffe. Er zeigt den Revolver vor, den er oben gefunden hat und erklärt ihr, dass sie das Gehirn der Untoten erledigen müssen um die Wesen endgültig auszuschalten. Lilly bittet Brian, dass er in einem Altenheim eine Flasche Sauerstoff für den Großvater besorgt. Sie erklärt, dass der alte Mann der einzige ist, der Meghan zum Lächeln bringen kann. Brian macht sich schließlich auf den Weg ins Altenheim. Er betritt das Gebäude, in dem noch einige untote Senioren sind. Er findet einen Rollwagen mit Gasflaschen. Als er das Gebäude verlassen möchte, kommen ihm zahlreiche Untote entgegen. Es gelingt ihm, zwei Flaschen zu greifen und mit diesen zu entkommen. Er kommt zurück und liefert die Flaschen ab. Danach stürmt er in sein Zimmer und durchsucht einen Schrank. Lilly kommt mit etwas Alkohol und verarztet ihn. Dabei ist sie sehr einfühlsam. Sie berichtet davon, dass Meghan dachte, dass Brian ihr Vater wäre. Dann berichtet sie, wie der Vater des Mädchens sie verlassen hat. Meghan kommt hinzu. Lilly erklärt ihr, dass sie eine Salbe holen muss und das Kind solange auf den Patienten aufpassen soll. Das Kind fragt nach dem Auge. Brian antwortet ihr kurz angebunden auf ihre Fragen. Sie ist sehr interessiert an dem Auge. Brian erzählt ihr davon unter der Bedingung, dass sie niemandem etwas erzählt. Sie bietet ihren kleinen Finger an für einen Schwur. Brian geht darauf ein. Er erklärt ihr, dass er ein Pirat ist. Meghan schaut ihn ungläubig an und lehnt dies ab. Der Mann lacht und erzählt ihr davon, dass er jemanden beschützen wollte, damit ihm nichts geschieht. Das Mädchen fragt genau nach und erfährt, dass trotz dem verletzten Auge Brian nicht in der Lage war die Person zu beschützen.Brian denkt hierbei an Penny, die bei dem Überfall auf Woodbury von Michonne getötet wurde in der Folge Siehe, dein Bruder Brian packt ein Schachspiel aus und baut es auf. Er ist nun rasiert und hat sich die Haare schneiden lassen. Meghan ist interessiert und will wissen, was es mit den Bauern auf sich hat. Brian erklärt ihr, dass es ihre Soldaten sind, die sie verlieren kann, aber dennoch in der Lage ist das Spiel zu gewinnen. Dabei hat er immer das Zimmer mit David im Auge. Meghan hält den König in die Luft. Nachdem ihr Brian erklärt hat, dass diese Figur sehr wichtig ist, malt sie ihm eine Augenklappe an. Er erklärt ihr das Spiel und sie beginnen eine Runde. Als sie mitten im Spiel sind kommt Lilly aus dem Zimmer von David. Sie gibt den beiden zu verstehen, dass David verstorben ist. Alle gehen in das Zimmer des Toten. Brian wird nervös und fordert die Familie auf, herauszugehen. Sie bitten um einen weiteren Moment, den Brian ihnen angespannt gewährt. Der Tote erwacht zu neuem Leben und greift nach Tara, die direkt neben dem Bett sitzt. Brian zögert nicht. Er nimmt die Gasflasche und schlägt solange auf den Schädel von David ein, bis dieser erledigt ist. Tara versucht Brian zu hindern, der sie jedoch wegstößt. Lilly schreit, dass es nicht ihr Vater ist und bringt Meghan hinaus. Brian hebt ein Grab aus. Als er damit fertig ist, kommt Lilly. Sie packt mit an und gemeinsam legen sie die in Folie gewickelte Leiche schweigend ins Grab. Danach beginnt Brian das Loch zu zuschütten. Als beide ins Haus zurückkehren, versteckt sich Meghan hinter dem Sessel ihres Großvaters. Tara sieht ein, dass die Verwandlung bei allen geschieht und ist froh, dass er ihn gestoppt hat, denn David hätte nicht gewollt, dass er sich verwandelt. Sie verzeiht ihm für die Ermordung des Untoten und streckt ihm erneut die Faust zum Einschlagen hin. Brian geht darauf ein, schaut jedoch traurig zu Meghan hinüber. Er geht in sein Zimmer und verbrennt das Foto seiner Familie in der Nacht. Er packt seine Sachen und will gehen, verabschiedet sich jedoch vorher bei den Chamblers. Lilly besteht darauf, dass sie mit ihm ziehen. Sie erklärt, dass sie nun einander als Familie haben. Brian gibt nach und lässt sein Gepäck fallen. Am nächsten Tag packen sie ihre Sachen in den kleinen Transporter und fahren los. Brian erklärt, dass es keinen Sinn macht Pläne zu schmieden und man sich nur von den Untoten und den Straßen treiben lassen kann. Tara gibt zu, dass sie keine echte Polizistin ist, sondern nur an der Akademie war. Tara will wissen, ob sie es schaffen können. Brian schaut sich im Auto um und sagt mit fester Stimme, dass sie es schaffen werden. Später halten sie an einem Teich an. Sie machen ein Lagerfeuer. Meghan hält immer noch Abstand zu Brian. In der Nacht schlafen die Vier in dem Auto. Lilly wendet sich Brian zu. Die beiden küssen sich innig. Am nächsten Morgen springt der Wagen nicht mehr an. Die Gruppe beschließt zu Fuß weiter zu gehen. Unterwegs berichten Tara und Lilly von Sam. Tara war an der Frau interessiert, als sie jedoch campen waren erklärte ihr Sam, dass sie einen Freund hat und nicht auf Frauen steht. Tara stolpert und fällt hin. Wütend flucht die Frau und will wieder aufstehen. Sie hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht. Brian wird misstrauisch und schaut sich um. Hinter der nächsten Biegung sieht er einige Untote vor einem alten verrosteten Schild. Die Zombies werden auf ihn aufmerksam und kommen in seine Richtung. Er befiehlt den Frauen, ihr Gepäck fallen zu lassen und mit ihm zu fliehen. Meghan bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und lässt ihren Koffer fallen. Brian spricht das Mädchen an, das ihm schließlich in die Arme läuft. Er hält sie fest und stürmt mit ihr in den Wald hinein. Die beiden Frauen humpeln hinterher. Sie gelangen auf ein Feld mit hohem Gras. Brian läuft versehentlich in eine tiefe Grube, in die schon einige Zombies gestolpert sind. Er rappelt sich auf und kämpft gegen die Untoten. Während seines Kampfes hört man kleine Gewehrsalven. Brian hat schließlich alle erledigt. Erschöpft geht er zu Meghan und beteuert, dass er nicht zulassen wird, dass ihr etwas passiert. Die beiden umarmen sich und er schwört es ihr. Plötzlich erscheint am Loch Martinez und senkt die Waffe, als er seinen ehemaligen Chef erkennt. Besonderheiten * Bei dieser Folge handelt es sich komplett um eine Rückblende * Woodbury wird von dem Governor zerstört * Der Governor gibt sich einen neuen Namen: Brian Heriot * Die Handlung basiert auf dem Buch: The Rise of the Governor * Der Governor verbrennt sein letztes Familienfoto * Mit Tara tritt der erste offiziell homosexuelle Charakter innerhalb der Serie aufEs gab zuvor Gerüchte, dass einige der Gefängnisinsassen homosexuell sein könnten. Todesfälle *Feuer-Zombie *Bill Jenkins *David Chambler Trivia * einige Szenen mit Meghan (Meyrick Murphy) sollten Nachtszenen sein. Da das Mädchen jedoch noch minderjährig ist, mussten die Szenen innerhalb von Gebäuden mit regulierbaren Lichtverhältnissen gespielt werden.Quelle: FOX/TWD-making-of-s4-e6-teil-2 (englisch) Nachweise